


fortis natando... non.

by flustraaa



Series: the one where they're in college [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: College AU, Kinda, M/M, alec is a chill guy, lifeguard alec lightwood, magnus cannot swim why is he trying, meet cute, spoiler he almost drowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: so you can't swim but you want the head guards attention... i mean, come on the solutions pretty clear.





	fortis natando... non.

**Author's Note:**

> lol hey, pretty sure ill post an ACTUAL meet-cute for this series, but this just popped in my head at work and i wrote it out in the ten minutes of my break. not my best one shot, but could be worse. anyways....

Magnus had made a plethora of decisions in his life. Taking the dare to get the quote-unquote “hot” lifeguards attention is still on the table. 

Maintaining eye contact with his friends, of whom look in increasingly worried with each step closer he gets to the diving board. Once on the sea-foam coloured death device, he walks to the end before jumping off. 

He’s not really sure what happens between the cold water cloaking him and the moments that follow. 

All he knows is that there’s a pair of warm hands around his waist, just as he thinks he’s going to reach the bottom. And then there’s air— sweet, sweet air. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

He realises that his eyes are open, and he’s looking at the ceiling, as the noodley red floating thing presses between his back and his rescuer's chest. 

“Hey, Magnus, are you alright?” The voice asks again, hefting Magnus onto the cement pool deck before kneeling over him. 

“Are you an angel?” Magnus breathes, once his eyes finally land on the lifeguard and by god, he truly is hot. 

“No,” He says, eyes still concerned as she glances over Magnus for any wounds, “I’m your roommates’ brother in law.” 

Magnus’ world halts, tilting on its axis.

“You’re Alec? But you look nothing like Jace!” Magnus squawks, sitting up. 

Alec chuckles (and wow, Magnus cannot breathe it’s such a pretty sound), “How did you know I’m not Jace?” 

“Met Jace already, back to you.” 

His cheeks flush a delicious crimson, and Magnus can tell he’s already in deep. 

“Jace is adopted,” Alec murmurs, “Why did you jump in the pool if you can’t swim?” 

A rush of panic floods through Magnus, and he glances back at his friends, before blurting, “It was a dare.” 

Alec blinks owlishly, before responding in a deadpan tone, “And you _voluntarily_ took it?” 

Magnus’ lips pull into a grimace, “Yeah.” 

“You’re an idiot— and you’re on the pre-med track— you’re a doctor with a death wish.” 

Magnus sends him a half grin, before nodding, “Sorry, you had to get your clothes wet.” 

“It was honestly kind of nice, it’s scorching hot out here,” Alec mutters, wringing out the bottom of his shirt, “My shifts almost over anyway.” 

“Do you wanna go... get some coffee. Like when you’re done here?” 

Alec looks up, cheeks flushed, “Like... like a...” 

“Oh, no. I just figure I should probably get to know my roommate's brother in law,” He replies, watching as Alec’s smile grows. 

“I’d like that.” 

And if he’s being honest, this was his best decision, because it led him to his best friend and future roommate. 

And it’s only at the end of the date-that-never-was, when Alec sips at his iced black coffee, that Magnus remarks, “Maybe you should give me your number, just in case I decide to drown again.” 

And with a dorky grin, and flushed cheeks, Alec does exactly as he’s asked, before murmuring, “Yeah, please don’t do that again. I don’t want to explain to Simon that I killed his roommate.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
